Amazon
The Amazon is a playable class in Diablo II. She is voiced by Jessica Straus. Lore The Amazon is a powerful woman warrior of the Askari, who belongs to nomadic bands who roam the plains near the South Sea. The wandering of these groups often brings them into conflict with other peoples, so the Amazon is accustomed to fighting to defend her own. This lifestyle has made her fiercely independent and able to weather severe hardship and travel. While her skill with the Bow rivals that of the Rogues, the Amazon is also adept in the use of Spears and Javelins, as well as in hand to hand combat. Amazon Weapons are items which only Amazons can equip. These are special Bows, Javelins and Spears. The Amazon is much sought after as a mercenary, in which type of service she will be loyal as long as her own ends are also served. Skills Attributes Starting Attributes: * Strength: 20 * Dexterity: 25 * Vitality: 20 * Energy: 15 * Hit Points: 50 * Stamina: 84 * Mana: 15 Level Up: * Hit Points +2 * Stamina +1 * Mana +1.5 Attribute Point Effect: * 1 Vitality point gives 3 Hit Points * 1 Vitality point gives 1 Stamina * 1 Energy point gives 1.5 Mana Builds In-game Speech In Diablo II and Diablo II: Lord of Destruction, characters can be heard saying things when they reach certain areas or initiate scripted events. The following information is a list of one-liners made by the Amazon. Act I (upon entering the Blood Moor): "I shall purge this land of the shadow." (upon entering the Den of Evil): "I hear foul creatures about.” (upon clearing the Den of Evil): "Perhaps now the sisters will trust me." (upon entering the Burial Grounds): "I sense great sorrow and misery." (upon killing Blood Raven): "Rest in peace, sister." (upon touching the Cairn Stones): "These stones serve some magical purpose." (upon touching the Tree of Inifuss): "What a strange looking tree." (upon reaching Tristram): "It's as if a great war were fought here." (upon freeing Deckard Cain): "Deckard Cain , go to the rogues' camp without delay! (upon entering the Forgotten Tower): "What's that smell?" (upon killing The Countess): "Ahh, the Tower's trove for the taking!"’’ (upon entering the Monastery Gate): "So, this is the plight of Andariel's atrocities." (upon reclaiming the Horadric Malus): "The sisters will be glad to have this back.." (upon entering the Jail): "What nightmarish tortures took place here?" (upon entering the Catacombs): "This place is eerie.” (upon defeating Andariel): "Hah, this maiden shall inflict no more anguish." Act II (upon killing Radament): "Atma has been avenged." (upon entering the Claw Viper Temple): "I hope I know what I'm doing…” (upon shattering the Tainted Sun Altar): "Let there be light." (upon entering the Arcane Sanctuary): "Am I the first to find this Arcane fortress?" (upon killing The Summoner): "Good riddance, freak!" (after talking with Tyrael): "This is not good. Will this madness ever end?" Act III (upon obtaining the Jade Figurine): "What would this bring from the right buyer?" (upon obtaining The Gidbinn): "This dagger will separate the faithful from the fallen." (upon obtaining Lam Esen's Tome): "All this trouble over a tattered book." (after defeating the High Council of Zakarum): "Ahh, Skatsim's reign is renewed." (after killing Mephisto): "Haha, success. But still, there's something not right." Act IV (upon defeating Izual): "Goodbye, Izual." (after slaying Diablo): "Reign of Terror has ended." Act V (expansion only) (upon entering the Bloody Foothills): "The siege must be stopped." (after slaying Shenk the Overseer): "Oops…did I do that?" (upon freeing the last soldiers in the Frigid Highlands): "Follow me." (upon entering Nihlathak's Temple): "Oh, Nihlathak's home away from home." (after defeating Nihlathak): "Conspiring with Baal, what a tragic mistake." (upon reaching the Arreat Summit): "The fabled home of the Ancients." (upon entering the Worldstone Chamber): "The Worldstone!" (after slaying Baal): "My work here is truly done." Known Amazons *Cassia, a.k.a. "The Amazon" (player character of Diablo II) *Palashia Trivia *The voice acting provided to the Amazon class in Diablo II and Diablo II: Lord of Destruction, is done by the voice actor Jessica Straus. Straus has also done other voice acting work for Blizzard Entertainment, including Warcraft III and World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King. *The Amazon Cassia is playable in Heroes of the Storm. An Amazon skin for Nova has also been implemented into the game.2015-05-20, New Heroes of the Storm skins spotted in launch video. Blizzard Watch, accessed on 2015-05-21 *The Amazon was considered for inclusion in Diablo III as per the game's 'hero pack' model, but was passed over in favor of the .2016-11-06, BlizzCon 2016 Diablo 3 Dev Talk and Q&A Recap With Shots. Diablo.net, accessed on 2016-11-07 *Out of the five original characters in Diablo II, the Amazon was the first to be developed to completion.2000-10-25, Postmortem: Blizzard's Diablo II. Gamasutra, accessed on 2015-07-04 The developers wanted to work on a "hot chick" as their first class, hence the results. The original design was done by Kris Renkewitz. She sketched a tall, fearsome woman who wore bracers that coiled down her arms, animal-skin boots, and mummy-like wrappings that covered her most intimate parts, leaving the rest of her skin exposed. Her hair was short and spiky, her visage grim and feral. She was, in Renkewitz's mind, an "amazon." However, Max Schaefer, Erich Schaefer, and David Brevik reacted negatively to the "Xena-like appearance." The class was redesigned by Phil Shenk.2018-06-29, Designing Diablo 2: Building Blizzard's Iconic World. US Gamer, accessed on 2018-07-08 Gallery Amazon.jpg File:Wall07.jpg File:Wall10.jpg File:Wall11.jpg D2amazon.jpg|The Amazon using Immolation Arrow References Category:Amazon Skills Category:Classes Category:Diablo II Category:Heroes of the Storm